evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Exploit a Creature
In many stories, there comes a time when the villain is intent on using a creature (usually an animal, dinosaur or monster) for his/her own evil intentions, which subsequently leads to his/her downfall. In other words, the villain learns the hard way that you should never exploit a creature or send one to do a person's job. For instance, the villain initially planned on using an animal in his circus to line his own pockets, abused his own pets, or plotted to use a monster or dinosaur as a superweapon. The aforementioned villains can range from mad scientists, ringmasters, and poachers to the hero's owner, smugglers, and even an alpha male animal using his pack for his own gains. This usually happens when the creature gets its, his or her revenge on the villain for this purpose. Simply put, usually in the climax, the antagonist gets his/her comeuppance, especially when being defeated and/or killed at the hands (in this case, paws, claws or jaws) of the creature he/she exploited. In other cases, the exploited creature can attack the villain to save him/herself or protect someone he/she loves. Examples *Dennis Nedry, Peter Ludlow, Vic Hoskins, and Eli Mills learn the hard way that cloning dinosaurs isn't a good idea. In other words, they are intent on exploiting dinosaurs for either profit or worse, staple for bioweapons, but this eventually leads to their demise. *Scar was intent on using the hyenas in his plan to take over Pride Rock, but he crossed the line by betraying them, leading them to turn against him. *Sloan and Bree Blackburn plotted to scare a herd of elephants into running into an electric fence, but after Eliza saved them, the said animals get their revenge, turning the poachers over to the police. *Claire Wyden lured George, Ralph and Lizzy into Chicago, intent on killing them and endangering the city in the process, but this eventually led to her downfall when Davis Okoye and Kate Caldwell tricked her into becoming George's lunch. *August Rosenbluth abused Rosie the elephant for his circus, but she eventually defeated him by killing him with a metal post. *Colonel Richard Strickland was initially intent on exploiting the Asset for his own selfish gains, but the latter eventually turns against him in the end to save Elisa and himself. *When Norman Snively tries to call Buddy to him by using the newspaper he often uses to hit him with, Buddy finally gets his revenge and runs back to Josh Framm. *Brad Spoylt makes the mistake of stealing one of the Chubbchubbs for himself, but the latter attacks him, leading him to admit his wrongdoings to a crowd. *Corrupted executives of Umbrella Corporation had responsible for exploiting innocent lives as part of experiments in creating perfect bioweapons which not only led to their demise, but also resulted their creations, B.O.W.s, ended up sold at black market or causing disastrous outbreaks. As result, remnants of the company formed Blue Umbrella to set right what went wrong. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Claire defeat.png|Claire Wyden meeting her match at the hands of George, whom she was intent on luring into Chicago to dissect. Nefario_subdued_El_Macho.jpg|El Macho being overpowered by the minions for he mutated them to use them for his evil plans. Sloan defeat.png|Sloan and Bree Blackburn receiving their comeuppance, as the elephants they were intent on slaughtering eventually get their revenge by backing them into the hands of Jomo Umbelli and his squad. Scar defeated by his own henchmen.png|Scar about to be devoured alive by his hyena henchmen, whom he exploited for his own evil purposes. Chapman with the shock collar on his own neck.jpg|Happy Chapman with the shock collar placed around his own neck by Garfield for he kidnapped Odie to use him as a tool to overshadow his brother. Hoskins defeat.png|Vic Hoskins meeting his match at the claws of Delta, whom he was intent on using as a weapon Ian Hawke Ians defeat NOOOOO!!.png|Ian Hawke learning the hard way that he should never have exploited Alvin and the Chipmunks, after the boys have switched themselves with plush dolls to escape. Boog's_mighty_grizzly_roar.jpg|Shaw pinned to ground by Boog roaring fiercely in his face for shooting Elliot. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events